


Little Elfling Lost

by orphan_account



Series: Little Elfling Lost [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elfling gets lost in the forest and is found by none other than Belladonna Took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Elfling Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The timelines are off I know but I really wanted to write this. Also, I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes.

Legolas was confused and scared. Where had Elladan and Elrohir and the rest of the group gone? They had left him alone, in an unfamiliar forest. Adar was going to be terribly angry with them…  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of twigs snapping. He scrambled up a tree in an effort to hide from whatever was coming toward him. He peered down from his vantage point, and saw a creature he had never seen before come out of the brush. It was short, only slightly taller than him, and had hairy feet and pointy ears. His curiosity finally got the best of him, and he slipped silently out of the tree, giving the curious creature a terrible fright.  
“What are you?” asked the tiny elfling.  
The strange creature did not appear to understand him, and Legolas was taken aback, not having thought the creature wouldn’t speak elvish. He tried again, this time in the common tongue.  
“A hobbit…” it said slowly, still surprised by the fact an elfling had dropped out of a tree right in front of it.  
“I’m an elf! My name is Legolas!” said Legolas happily. “I’ve never heard of a hobbit before! What’s your name?”  
“My name is Belladonna Took.” said Belladonna. “What is an elfling as little as you doing so far from Rivendell?”  
“I’m not a little elfling!” said Legolas indignantly. “Adar let Elladan and Elrohir and Glorfindel take me riding but I can’t find them.”  
“Oh dear, your father must be worried out of his mind! Come with me, and we’ll find a way to get you back to your father. What is his name?”  
“His name is Thranduil.”  
“Thranduil, as in the King of Mirkwood?” Belladonna exclaimed. “Leave it to me to find a lost elfling, and a prince at that!” she muttered.  
Belladonna led the young elfling back to Bag End. When she arrived, her son, Bilbo Baggins, was playing out front.  
“Legolas, this is my son, Bilbo. Play with him while I go speak to my husband.”  
Belladonna walked inside the hobbit hole to speak with her husband, Bungo Baggins.  
“Who is that? And more importantly, /what/ is that?” asked Bungo.  
“When I was out collecting herbs, I found him alone in the forest. His name is Legolas, and he is an elf—he appears to be very young. He says he was riding with some elves from Rivendell and was separated. He says his father is Thranduil—the king of Mirkwood.”  
Bungo sighed. “How are we going to get word to Rivendell? It is a long journey, especially for hobbits.”  
“I know, but we must get word there somehow. His poor father must be sick with worry, especially since his is a prince!”  
****  
“YOU DID WHAT??” bellowed Thranduil.  
“We, uh, stopped, and we were eating and next thing we knew we looked up and he was just—gone!” said Elladan.  
“We looked for him everywhere!” said Elrohir.  
“I don’t know how he could have wandered off.” said Glorfindel.  
“Send out riders to Bree and the Shire. Search the entire forest if you have to! I WILL NOT LOSE LEGOLAS!” said Thranduil, normally serene face distorted with rage and fear. “I will not lose him.” he repeated quietly.  
****  
Legolas and Bilbo had quickly become good friends. They were about the same size, and it worked out that they were both equivalent of about the same age. They were both adventurous, and found the other’s different way of life fascinating. Bilbo was amazed by Legolas’s stories of Rivendell and Mirkwood, and Legolas was amused by the hobbits’ traditions of eating six meals per day and living in hobbit holes. Legolas often caused the family to get odd looks, but Belladonna already got strange looks because she was, after all a Took, and a very Tookish Took at that.  
About a week after Belladonna found Legolas in the woods, two elves rode into Hobbiton, causing a great commotion.  
Belladonna took Bilbo and Legolas to see them immediately, in hopes they were from Rivendell and could help Legolas get back.  
When Legolas saw the two elves, he flung himself at them.  
“Elladan! Elrohir!” he yelled, and began talking animatedly in Elvish.  
“Legolas! Thank the Valar, you’re alright!” said Elrohir.  
“Although Thranduil will never trust us again, maybe this will redeem us a little bit.” said Elladan.  
“What happened to you?” asked Elrohir.  
“I couldn’t find you and then I heard noises and I got scared and climbed a tree and then I saw Belladonna and I was curious because I never seen a hobbit before and I climbed down and she was real nice and she took me to her house to figure out what to do and I played with Bilbo and they were real nice to me!” said Legolas, gesturing rapidly.  
“Yes, OK. We need to take you back to Rivendell immediately, your father is making himself sick with worry.” said Elladan.  
“Can Bilbo and Belladonna come with us? Pleeeeease?” wheedled Legolas.  
“If they want to, yes. I’m sure Thranduil will want to thank them personally.” said Elladan. “Go get them.”  
Legolas ran over to where Belladonna and Bilbo were standing and said “Will you come with us to Rivendell? Pleeeeeease?”  
“Can we, Momma?” asked Bilbo.  
“Of course!” said Belladonna. “I’ve always wanted to see Rivendell!”  
Belladonna, Legolas, and Bilbo led the two elves back to Bag End to get their belongings.  
Bilbo ran into the hobbit hole yelling “Papa! Papa! Momma and I are going to Rivendell!”  
“Yes, yes, very good, shhh.” responded Bungo.  
Belladonna, Bilbo, and Legolas packed quickly and ran outside where the two older elves waited, for they were too tall to fit in the hobbit hole.  
“We’ll set out at once.” said Elladan, lifting Legolas up onto his horse. “Legolas and Bilbo—you ride with me. Belladonna, you ride with Elrohir.”  
When they had gotten underway, Belladonna began questioning the two elves, for she was curious by nature.  
“Who are you two? Do you live at Rivendell? What is Rivendell like?”  
“We are twins, sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. We do live at Rivendell, but we travel often. Rivendell is difficult to describe to those who have not seen it. It is very beautiful, though.”  
Belladonna continued to ask them questions, and Bilbo and Legolas quietly amused each other.  
They rode through the night, and through much of the next day. They arrived at Rivendell in the late afternoon. They were all exhausted, especially Elrohir and Elladan, for they had not slept since finding Legolas in Hobbiton. They were immediately taken to Thranduil.  
“Adar!” yelled Legolas upon seeing Thranduil, and threw himself at him.  
“Legolas, I thought you were lost, I thought I would never see you again, ion nin.” said Thranduil, crying openly, having abandoned all pretense of composure days before. Standing he said “Who do I have to thank for keeping my son safe?”  
Bilbo and Belladonna stepped forward. “I found him alone in the forest, and took him to my home. He and my son have become friends during his stay.” said Belladonna. “Elladan and Elrohir found us.”  
“I am forever in your debt.” said Thranduil. “My wife is gone, and Legolas is my only child. If I were to lose him, I—” he broke off.  
“I understand.” said Belladonna.  
Thranduil turned to Elladan and Elrohir. “You two… You are forgiven. Although you were the ones who lost him in the first place, you returned my son to me. Glorfindel, however…”  
Elladan and Elrohir chuckled, because for once they weren’t the ones getting in trouble.  
“I wouldn’t laugh, I doubt you’re out of the woods with your own adar.”  
At this they sobered up, for Elrond was not one to be trifled with.  
“Speaking of their adar.” said Elrond, walking in. “I see Legolas has been returned.”  
“Brought by hobbits, no less. Belladonna Took and Bilbo Baggins.”  
“Baggins?” asked Elrond. “There are great things in your future, Bilbo. You will return here on a quest one day. Many years later, your nephew will also come here. His quest will involve none other than young Legolas! Your nephew is destined to be the savior of Middle Earth, Bilbo.”  
This shocked everyone.  
“How?” asked Belladonna.  
“I cannot see the details, but you will the savior of a race, and your nephew the savior of Middle Earth. Baggins will become an honored name.”  
Belladonna shook her head. “Who would have thought such a thing could happen, and to a Baggins at that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a sequel where Legolas meets Bilbo on his quest, tell me if you want it.


End file.
